digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon Links/Training Digimon
Digimons in Digimon Links carries stats which include Attack, Defence, S-Attack, S-Defence, Speed, Luck, Friendship. Most of these can be increased by raising the Digimon's level. Levelling They may participate in quest to earn various experience points. They may also be fed with meat harvested from the meat field. Each piece of meat provides 10 experiences points. Maximum possible level: After a Digimon reaches maximum level, the Digimon can not obtain any further experience points, nor they can be fed. However, they can still participate in battles and accumulate Friendship. Digivolution In-Training Digimon may be placed in the Lab's garden to breed into higher grades. Breeding of In-Training I Digimon takes 12 hours. For In-Training II, it takes 24 hours. Digivolution for Rookies and above requires the Digimon to reach its maximum level and thereafter use a fixed amount of Digivolution Fuel of various versions. Digivolving into a Mega Digimon also requires Data Fragments of that particular Mega. Digivolution fuel required: Unawakened= |-| Awakened +1= |-| Awakened +2= |-| Awakened +3= |-| Awakened +4= |-| V2= |-| Awakening Mega Digimon with maximum friendship can be fused with another Mega Digimon to create a Digi-egg, which will hatch into an "Awakened" Digimon (+1), repeating its Digivolution cycle. Awakened Digimon carries boosted stats, however the cost of Digivolution is significantly higher than its regular form, and will further increase with each Awakening stage. Currently it is possible for a Digimon to attain Awaken +4. Awakening is done through the 'Research' feature in the player's lab. Awakening a Digimon will cause it to lose its experience points, friendship and any upgraded resistances, while retaining its medals, leader skill (if any), legacy skill and luck. Any chips installed would be returned to the chip factory. The player will also lose their secondary Digimon in the process. Chips Chips can be installed on Digimon to enhance their stats. Some chips allow a further stat boost if installed on Digimon from certain tribes. Chip grades range from LS, SS, S and A to G, with LS being the highest grade. Enhancing chips to a higher grade requires several chips of the same type. E.g. 11 Type "G" chips are combined to form a Type "F" chip. The number of chips required for enhancing decreases by one chip for every grade. Special event quests usually provide a means of attaining special event chips via Captures. In additional to stat boost, they may include an improvement on quest rewards. These chips may be kept and used for regular stat boost after the event, or sold for recycled fragments. All Champion Digimon are entitled to one chip slot. One additional slot is made available for the next form the Digimon digivolves into, and when it attains Awaken +2 and +4. Further expansions are possible using an expansion patch. A maximum of 10 chips may be installed at any time. Currently it is only possible to attain chips via the Exchange or Captures. Players may not have access to chips until a Chip Factory is built. Removal of chips from Digimon was previously not possible without the use of Removal Patches or researching Digimon which returns chips to the factory. This was updated so that players may freely install/remove chips. Leader Skills Players performing Captures may have a chance of encountering a Digimon with a leader skill. Assigning the Digimon as leader of a quest party improves certain stats or provide buffs to the entire party. Leader skills cannot be transferred to another Digimon. Legacy Skills While capturing Digimon, they will carry a random legacy skill. This is not restricted to a specific type (e.g. Digimon from the Blazing Tribe may receive a Water-type legacy skill). Legacy skills are always carried forward after Digivolution and Awakening. Digimon receiving a version upgrade are awarded a second legacy skill. In additional to offensive legacy skills, there are several other skills which affects Digimon stats temporarily and/or provide a chance to inject positive/negative buffs on a targeted Digimon. These buffs include: Stun, Paralyze, Skill Lock, Sleep, Poison, Confusion, Panic, Heal. Most legacy skills are available in 5 grades (labelled I, II, III, IV and V), with V being the most rare, but powerful skill. Digimon may pass down their legacy skill to another Digimon. However, this will turn the former into data, while the receiving party would forget their original legacy skill for the new one. Enhancing Digimon may be fused with up to 5 other Digimon of the same attribute to increase their experience and luck. Resistance Upgrade At a cost of Digivolution Fuel, Digimon may also be sacrificed to another similar Digimon to upgrade the latter's type resistances. These upgrades are lost if the Digimon advances into the next Awakened status. Experience Table | | |} |}